


OlivD2

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crack fic that I wrote for my friend. It is in no way meant to be a great work of literature, it is just supposed to be funny. :P  Basically Adam and Kurt at a Halloween party, dressed as Oliver Twist and R2D2, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OlivD2

Adam was really excited to attend the Adam’s Apples Halloween shindig. Granted, it was in his house so he was technically already there, but he decided the party wouldn’t start until the Apples showed up. everyone was supposed to dress up as a favorite character from TV or books, and Adam had gone with Oliver Twist, mostly because his mother had told him that Oliver was their second choice for a name for him.   
A beep sounded at the door. For entirely professional reasons, of course, he hopped it was Kurt. It had nothing to do with the way Kurt’s jeans tended to show all the right things. Nope. Totally professional, he told himself as he walked over to the door. To his delight, Kurt stood there, all decked out in a skin tight R2D2 costume. His face was entirely covered but Adam could still recognize his tiny waist.   
“Please do come in!” Adam ushered him into his home, festively furnished with halloween themed decorations.   
“Beep bop” Kurt said.   
“Wha- oh, your in character.” Adam realized.  
“Beep beep.” Kurt confirmed, nodding.   
A ring sounded from Adam’s telephone and he picked it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, this is joey, yeah, the rest of the apples wont be able to make it. we have to, um, rehearse a number.”  
“what are you talking about?” Adam said. He thought he could see Kurt smiling.   
“Hm, just, a spur of the moment sort of deal. don’t worry about it. bye!” When joey hung up Adam noticed that Kurt was giggling.   
“Want to say anything?” He prompted.  
“bop bop borp neep” Kurt said, walking over and rolling his hips against Adams.   
“I see. Do the Apples really have something they need to rehearse for?”  
“bop” Kurt said, shaking his head.  
“Well R2, do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Adam smirked. As much as he would have liked to see the apples, this was much better.  
“Beep beep!” Kurt nodded, pulling Adam in for a kiss before sauntering off to the bedroom, picking up a prop chain that was sitting on one of the tables and wrapping it around himself suggestively. “beep bop” He said, winking.   
“alright I am coming!” Adam said, and heard a snicker.   
*2 hours later*  
“Did you really have to stay in character the whole time?” Adam asked, grinning.   
“Beep.”  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Of course you did. Well, I am glad I had enough ‘motor oil’.”  
“Beep beep.” Kurt grinned.   
“So, do you want to go out for coffee tomorrow?” Adam asked, hoping this wasn’t going to only be a 1 time thing.   
“I would like that, Adam.” Kurt said, finally breaking character.   
  



End file.
